bloonstowerdefensesixfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Bloon Equivalent
The Red Bloon Equivalent tells how many pops it takes to pop a specific bloon or beat a Round. This goes for Easy, Medium, and Hard modes. Insane and Impoppable have changes to this, discussed on their pages. Round RBEs * Round 1: 20 (20 Red Bloons) * Round 2: 30 (30 Red Bloons) * Round 3: 30 (20 Red Bloons, 5 Blue Bloons) * Round 4: 60 (30 Red, 15 Blue) * Round 5: 55 (5 Red, 25 Blue) * Round 6: 57 (15 Red, 15 Blue, 4 Green) * Round 7: 85 (20 Red, 25 Blue, 5 Green) * Round 8: 92 (10 Red, 20 Blue, 14 Green) * Round 9: 90 (30 Green) * Round 10: 204 (102 Blue) * Round 11: 74 (10 Red, 10 Blue, 12 Green, 2 Yellow) * Round 12: 80 (15 Blue, 10 Green, 5 Yellow) * Round 13: 185 (100 Red, 23 Green, 4 Yellow) * Round 14: 145 (49 Red, 15 Blue, 10 Green, 9 Yellow) * Round 15: 91 (20 Red, 12 Green, 5 Yellow, 3 Pink) * Round 16: 112 (20 Green, 8 Yellow, 4 Pink) * Round 17: 32 (8 Yellow Regrowths) * Round 18: 240 (80 Green) * Round 19: 101 (10 Green, 4 Yellow, 5 Yellow Regrowth, 7 Pink) * Round 20: 66 (3 Blacks, 3 Whites) * Round 21: 70 (14 Pink) * Round 22: 88 (4 Orange, 4 Purple) * Round 23: 99 (5 Black, 4 White) * Round 24: 3 (1 Green Camo) * Round 25: 124 (31 Yellow Regrowth) * Round 26: 207 (23 Pink, 2 Zebra, 2 Tiger) * Round 27: 545 (120 Red, 55 Blue, 45 Green, 45 Yellow) * Round 28: 92 (3 Lead, 1 Tin) * Round 29: 160 (25 Yellow, 12 Pink Regrowth) * Round 30: 207 (3 Tin, 3 Gallium, 3 Magnesium) * Round 31: 230 (4 Zebra, 4 Fire-and-Ice, 1 Zebra Regen, 1 Fire-and-Ice Regen) * Round 32: 767 (10 Black, 10 White, 5 Purple, * Round 33: 80 (20 Yellow Camo) * Round 34: 675 (140 Yellow, 3 Purple-and-Black, 2 Tiger) * Round 35: 684 (35 Pink, 4 Coconut, 4 Modern Art, 4 Dark Art, 1 Blotchy) * Round 36: 405 (81 Pink) * Round 37: 1092 (10 Black, 10 White, 10 Orange, 10 Purple, 7 Orange Camo, 5 Lead, 5 Tin, 5 Magnesium, 5 Zebra, 5 Purple-and-White) * Round 38: 680 (10 Calico, 10 Dark Art) * Round 39: 1165 (5 Purple-and-Black, 5 Purple-and-White, 5 Purple-and-Orange, 15 Rainbow) * Round 40: 1070 (12 Blotchy, 5 Prism) * Round 41: 2040 (60 Modern Art) * Round 42: 526 (2 Mini-MOAB) * Round 43: 990 (3 Crystal) * Round 44: 1150 (25 Zebra, 25 Tiger) * Round 45: 1020 (30 Calico) * Round 46: 608 (1 MOAB) * Round 47: 204 (2 Ceramic Camo) * Round 48: 2850 (120 Pink Regrowth, 50 Blotchies) * Round 49: 4258 (1 Lead Mega, 1 Tin Mega, 10 Zebra Regen, 10 Tiger Regen, 16 Ceramic, 20 Prism) * Round 50: 2864 (7 Blue×2-defended Green, 8 Ceramic, 4 Ceramic Camo, 1 Mini-MOAB, 2 MOAB) * Round 51: 3382 (10 Rainbow Regrowth, 14 Ceramic, 14 Prism) * Round 52: 3567 (25 Monochrome, 10 Ceramic, 3 Mini-MOAB, 1 MOAB) * Round 53: 2372 (80 Pink Camo, 6 Bloom, 2 MOAB) * Round 54: 4396 (30 Prism, 2 MOAB) * Round 55: 4951 (40 Ceramic, 1 Mini-MOAB, 1 MOAB) * Round 56: 1610 (15 Monochrome Regen, 10 Glass Regen) * Round 57: 4332 (20 Rainbow, 20 Coconut, 4 MOAB) * Round 58: 5670 (10 Mini-MOAB, 5 MOAB) * Round 59: 5844 (28 Lead Camo, 50 Ceramic) * Round 60: 3132 (1 BFB) * Round 61: 6530 (80 Zebra Regen, 70 Fire-and-Ice Regen, 5 MOAB) * Round 62: 5756 (300 Pink Camo, 15 Monochrome Camo Regen, 2 Mini-MOAB, 5 MOAB) * Round 63: 14925 (75 Gallium, 40 Crystal) * Round 64: 5472 (9 MOAB) * Round 65: 19386 (50 Tiger, 50 Purple-and-White, 70 Rainbow, 50 Ceramic, 4 MOAB, 2 BFB) * Round 66: 7296 (12 MOAB) * Round 67: 8925 (15 Ceramic, 5 Mini-MOAB, 10 MOAB) * Round 68: 6666 (3 Pink Mega Regen, 4 Mini-MOAB, 4 MOAB, 1 BFB) * Round 69: 9630 (30 Lead, 30 Tin, 25 Crystal Regen) * Round 70: 11480 (200 Monochrome Camo, 1 DDT) * Round 71: 9140 (15 Ceramic Mega, 10 MOAB) * Round 72: 11952 (20 Ceramic, 4 MOAB, 2 MOAB Regen, 2 BFB) * Round 73: 12344 (10 MOAB, 2 BFB) * Round 74: 24960 (200 Ceramic, 2 DDT) * Round 75: 13536 (14 Tin, 14 Gallium, 2 MOAB, 1 DDT, 3 BFB) * Round 76: 5040 (40 Bloom Regen) * Round 77: 10190 (2 Mini-MOABs, 2 MOAB-defended BFBs) * Round 78: 25245 (75 Monochrome, 75 Rainbow, 75 Ceramic, 36 Ceramic Camo, 36 Prism Camo, 1 BFB) * Round 79: 48280 (8 Thorny Regen, 100 Mini-MOAB Regen, 7 BFB) * Round 80: 19456 (32 MOAB) * Round 81: 27921 (4 DDT, 6 BFB) * Round 82: 48524 (200 Monochrome Camo Regen Shielded, 200 Rainbow Camo Regen Shielded, 7 BFB) * Round 83: 34560 (160 Ceramic, 25 MOAB, 5 MOAB Camo) * Round 84: 73120 (50 MOAB, 5 DDT, 10 BFB) * Round 85: 16528 (1 ZOMG)